Jolt The Femme Pretender
by Nightbird1001
Summary: A girl turned Cybertronian at 4 years old lives with her 2twin brothers but at 16 she has reveal herself no thanks to a Decepticon intruder. will probably edit summery when it's not 2in the morning. Just editing and posting for my cousin so if updates are long in-between I have no control on when she gives me more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one first interaction (with my brothers)

Hi, my name is Jolt I am a pretender. Many of the autobots are fond of me, others think I'm weird, and the rest think I'm bit headstrong.

As I was super speeding back to my house, I got a phone call from Ratchet saying they needed to show me something back at base. I returned and found that Redalert had videoed a couple humans sneaking around in my room so they sent one of the mechs out to investigate. The 'bots know they shouldn't go around my house when my brothers are home but they figured it best be safe than sorry. (Yes I do live with my older brothers) Anyway I told jazz to come back or I would bend his fender and put some bullets in him. As soon as I sent this message I went home. When I got home and my eldest brother, Rick, was knocking on my door. I thought that he would go away so I ignored him. Well, no, he didn't, he wanted to know where I had gone. I mumbled in mock drowsiness "Leave me alone I'm trying to sleep." As usual he didn't go away, instead he walked straight into the middle of my room for a brother-to-sister talk. (I hate it when my brothers come barging in without permission… I can't stop them).

"What do you want Rick?" I asked sharply.

"All I want to know is where you went last night." He questioned strongly.

"What does it matter to you?" I retorted in a rather annoyed voice.

"Ummm well I am your brother and I'm supposed to watch out for you… that's what mom and dad said." he said the last part Quietly, sadly.

"I told you never talk about them and I meant it! The next time you mention them I will kill you!" I yelled tears starting in my eyes.

"Jolt I didn't mean to upset you… I just need to know where you went last night." He softly asked his voice full of worry. But I didn't care at the so I screeched

"Look if you don't want to make me upset just leave me alone and give me some space!"

He left, but not without another word to me, shoulders slumped. He turned back to me before leaving and said truthfully

"I just want you to know that I and Tyler are here for you if you ever want to talk about it… ok?"

"Whatever you say Rick. I'll be ready when I'm ready just don't rush me or you will need someone to protect you, and if you think that Tyler can you got it wrong."

He started going down the stairs with a concerned look in his face when I heard Tyler say there was someone at the door for me. I didn't know who it was but Rick was really determined to find out before I could. I had to get downstairs before Rick did or I would be in trouble. Tyler said,

"Jolt there is someone here to see you."

As soon as I heard the voice in question speaking to Tyler I knew right away who it was. It was Jazz, but I couldn't speed down or my brothers would be asking a ton of questions. I couldn't really call Jazz as I raced to catch up to Rick so I had to text the bubbly mech.

"Say 'you have to go' and ask him to tell me that 'you stopped by' and 'to call you later'." I sent it quickly.

"Got it I'll meet you there." The reply came.

"Hey I have an important family matter to take care can you tell jolt that I stopped by and to call me." Jazz cheerily said.

"Sure can do. Can I get a name?" Tyler asked

"Umm… yeah… Hojo." Jazzes holoform smiled hopefully.

"What type of name is that!? You know just forget that comment I'll tell her." Jazz turned around and Tyler closed the door just in time for me and Rick to come barreling around the corner. As we raced around the last corner to the door I stuck my leg out in front of Rick. My plan worked beautifully Rick fell and I got to the door first. I and Rick were both laughing and he completely forgot to ask who came by. I met Jazz in my room where his holoform was sitting on my bed and what he had to say was very urgent "Look, Decepticons have found out where you live and are coming for you and your family. If they get your family they will turn them into their mindless slaves. You need to get your family out of there quickly."

"And take them where I can't take them to the base!?"

**Bosh! pow!**

"What was that?" we yelled simultaneously

We rushed down to find Knockout standing right there in my living room.

"Jazz help me get my brothers out of here. Take my brothers I'll keep Doc. Knock. busy just long enough for you to get them out of sight so I can… you know what." I ordered

"Got it. Let's go I need to get you guys out of here." He pointed to the shocked 20 year-old twins. They followed but stopped when Rick pleaded

"What about jolt! We just can't leave her there to fight that thing… I'm helping?!" I had head this in the mist of bodging shots I yelled to them

"Rick get out of here! Jazz get him out of here now or I will bend your fender!"

"Rick! let's go. Jolt will be fine. please trust me?" Jazzes smooth voice made the situation a little less nerve-racking until I butted in the obvious.

"Jazz you are taking too long I have to now or I will be scrap."

"Jolt! No! not yet! Noooooo stop! I can get them out in time if you wait. they won't see promise!"

"I can't wait any longer jazz that's it I'm transforming."

"Did she just… no way… that is so cool!" my brother mouths were opened as wide as they could go, which let's be honest, as wide as they could go was China.

"Knockout. Get out of my house now." I spoke sinisterly then put on a burst of my oh-so-famous super speed, grabbed him by one of the wheels on his back, and took off.

"Wow! look at that…that thing is gone!" I returned in record time stopping and kneeing down to check on my brothers and the holoformed Jazz. Jazz was crouched over one of my brothers and when he heard me behind him he turned letting me see the damage.

"Jolt. Rick was hurt." He said solemnly

"I told you to get them out of here! Where was he shot?"

"Umm… in the leg."

"We have to get him to Ratchet now."

"Jolt you can super speed him there while I take Tyler."

"Ok I'll let ratchet know he has a human on the way."

So I with Rick in my hands set out as fast as I could run. We entered the base at high speed although that wasn't my brightest idea. I hit almost all the walls on the way to the medical bay and practically destroyed the door.

"Slow down jolt." Ratchet yelled dodging me and trying to keep things straight at the same time.

"I can't stop Ratchet do something." The medic commed Ironhide and said quickly

"Ironhide grab the net and grease."

They put out the net and grease which always worked. This time I was going too fast for it to work it but it did slow me down a bit.

"Hide catch get him to the med bay while I try to stop." I handed me brother off to Ironhide as a sped by. I finally stopped thank goodness and before I wrecked the whole base. Optimus came out just in time to stop me. It's too bad my Prime is the only one who can stop me, and not in the best way either. (it usually involves me being tackled by him and he sometimes has to do it more than a few times). I am more than likely in trouble now and that was proven true when I was called to the brig.

"Jolt stop using your hyper speed you know you can't stop yet, so as of further notice you can't use your speed unless you are training to control it. is that clear?" Prowl spoke disappointingly

"Yes sir." I hung my head, shoulders slumped

"And if anybody catches you using it you will be put in the brig clear and I mean anybody…" he didn't have to finish before I answered

"Yes sir I understand."

Jazz and Tyler pull up just as ratchet finishes with Rick lucky for us it wasn't too bad but if left untreated it would have killed him. He won't be able walk on it for a couple of weeks so he has to stay at base so I don't use my super speed if he hurt it worse or the wound opens he is right were Ratchet can care for him.

"It's too bad he has to stay… Tyler I feel like I'm forgetting something that was supposed to happen at the house do you remember?"

"Yeah I do we have our cousins coming over for a few days this week." I thought a moment then said

"Well looks like we had to cancel cause I'm not working on the house. Plus I have to stay here till further notice unless I have an autobot with me and remember you are a target now as well."


	2. Chapter 2

This is the original that I have edit of for chapter 2. This was made off an IPod by my cousin in the middle of the night. So now you see why chapter waits are so long.

* * *

Chapter two Tyler in battle

So I took Tyler out for a ride around the city, ht we ran into some trouble. While just driving through the city we decepticons digging and I went to go stop well before I had gave Tyler a protective suit for bullets and energon blasts. Well I was taken and Tyler was told to get of of the way or he would be killed so he did as I had told him to do not listen to decepticons seeing as they lie. And he turned a human sized energon pistol on them and shot. Well they didn't like that so they shot back, but I woke up finally and called for back up but I was scrap I had a human and five drones and was tied up.

"Tyler fall back, backup should be here any second you don't want to get in the cross fire."

"I'm not leaving you jolt we both need you alive and with the autobots not decepticons we need you we can't do it with out you."

Well backup showed up just after the decepticons had left with me Tyler his best to save me but it wasn't enough. After a couple of minutes I started to see gun fire from the ground coming up and hitting the deceptivcreeps that had me I was falling to the ground but was caught by someone I don't know what was asleep not enough energon to stay awake.

I don't really remember much from yesterday but oh we'll I don think I want to remember. Although I am now grounded from even going outside of the base. I can prank Tyler and ratchet. I love being grounded. Just not when there's a fight or when nobody's there cause they are all out on patrol. Oh well I had this coming to me first using super speed in hipper speed the taking Tyler along on ride where there could be decepticons. Well if I could remember what happened that day it would be worth it i think.

"Jolt watch the ground bridge. Be on your toes in case anybody needs bridged back ok?"

"Yes sir I got its the same thing every time you guys go out I think I've gotten it down by now."

So I'm stuck here again being watched all the time by red alert and his security system. And once again all humans out with the autobots again oh well I had it coming and if I do anything wrong here like go outside of the base or use my super speed then I'm in the brig. I hate this.

* * *

The next chapter will be the edited version of this one and this will be the only unedited chapter in the story. (chapter 1 was similar to this)


End file.
